This can't be true
by kelseym96
Summary: Rachel the goodie two shoes, isn't as good as you think. She slept with a boy. An arrogant jock. Now she finds out she's pregnant. Will they be able to get through this together?
1. Chapter 1

A scared and nervous cough escaped her lips. Her hands shook madly as she reached for it. This would answer her future, it would determine her fate. She quickly grabbed it from the aisle and went to the check out line. She had never been so scared. She placed it on the counter and watched the man scan it.

"That will be £3." He said. She knew what he was thinking. She quickly chucked the money and ran out to get into her car. Her eyes couldn't stay focused on the road. Everything was getting too much for her. She finally reached the house and pulled over and entered the house.

"Rachel where have you been?" Hiram Berry asked.

Rachel gulped. She was a terrible liar, especially when she was lying to her dads. She thought for a moment.

"I was,,Um." Rachel started. Hiram laughed.

"Hunny, i know you went out with Kurt." Hiram said. Rachel nodded. She quickly scrambled upstairs. She ran her hands through her hair and locked herself in the bathroom. She looked at the pregnancy stick and read the information and did her business. It was torture waiting. How could she of been s stupid.

_Flashback._

_"Oh come on Rachel, please?" Kurt pleaded. _

_Rachel groaned. "I don't want to go to Finn's party!" Rachel yelled. Kurt looked at her and give her the puppy dog look. She hated that look and hated Finn. "Arrggg, Fine." Rachel said giving in._

_Kurt smiled. "Thanks i didn't want to go alone."_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rachel said sitting in Kurt's truck. "Finn is a horrible person with no self respect! Oh and with no respect for women. I mean he sees them as sex objects!" Rachel added still pissed off._

_"Rachel, we are trying to get along for the sake of the team. Don't you think i hate him as much as you? At least you and him are not related." Kurt snapped._

_Rachel's face fell. "I'm sorry, you're right. How long do we have to be here?" Rachel asked._

_"I don't know why?" Kurt said looking at his friend. Rachel just shrugged._

_"Well we do have a big test tomorrow." Rachel said. Kurt laughed._

_"I think you will be fine." Kurt said as he pulled into the Hudson garage. Rachel sighed and followed Kurt into the house. She looked in disgust as she seen someone walk over to her._

_"Hey Kurt, and you little annoying thing, want a shot?" Finn asked._

_Rachel glared at him. "For one i may be little but i'm not a annoying thing. two you're an arrogant jerk. And three i would not like a drink, i don't want to kill my brain cells. I guess that explains why you're so stupid." Rachel shouted._

_Finn glared at her. "Well i'm not actually surprised, i mean little miss innocent Rachel Berry would never do anything bad." Finn hissed._

_Rachel frowned. Because of his remark she snatched the shot from his hand and downed it. It was horrible but she put on a straight face._

_"Yeah what was that? I can change my innocence." Rachel said as Finn chuckled. _

_"Well if that's the case, then you won't mind having another one?" He asked._

_Rachel glared at him then smirked. She grabbed another one and did exactly the same. She knew that was it she wasn't going to have no more._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning.<em>

_Rachel's eyes slowly started to open and she screamed at the sight that was beside her. She found a boy next to her who screamed after she did. Rachel quickly grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around her body._

_"Rachel?" He asked._

_Rachel suddenly wanted to kill herself._

_"Finn?" She replied._

_"Oh god." Finn groaned. Rachel got up and put on her clothes and headed for the door but stopped as she heard him speak. "Don't ever tell a soul, you hear me?"_

_"Oh, yeah, i want to scream it out to the world that i had meaningless sex with Finn Hudson." Rachel shouted back and left the room._

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>She was suddenly brought back to reality when her alarm started ringing. She took a deep breathe and walked over towards the test. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes.<p>

"I'm pregnant." Rachel mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter. What do you guys think? Should i carry on? It was just an idea but do have more chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel opened her eyes to the sight of her father. She groaned. She felt too ill to eve get up.

"Rachel, it's time to get up." Her father informed her. Rachel rolled over and slowly got up watching her father leave her room. She suddenly got a pain. She rushed to the bathroom and was sick everywhere. She couldn't believe this was happening every day. Slowly she walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Rachel, do you want your pancakes happy or sad?" Leroy Berry asked.

Rachel eyed him. What she really wanted to ask was how you made a sick pancake.

"Dad, i'm seventeen." Rachel sighed. Her father frowned. "That's the face i want for my pancake." She added seeing the look on her dads face. She looked down at the food and her stomach turned.

Rachel was sat at the table staring at the pancake. She knew Kurt would be here any minute now and she would offer him it. Just to her surprised Kurt walked in.

"Hey, Rachel." Kurt said hugging her then sitting down joining the table.

Rachel didn't want to look up just yet, her face was so pale. She didn't want him to suspect anything. I mean what would he say if he knew? He hated Finn and Finn hated him.

She finally looked up. "Kurt? You want this pancake?" She asked.

Kurt looked at her shocked. He knew her and she never refused pancakes or food for that matter.

"Why don't you eat the pancake?" He asked her wanting to know what was wrong.

"I'm just not hungry." Rachel said trying to avoid eye contact. She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Rachel? You're not like anorexic are you?" Kurt questioned. He really didn't want to ask her that but something was wrong.

Rachel's eyes widened at his shocking claim. "What? Of course not! I'm just not hungry." Rachel answered after brushing her teeth.

"Fine, but i mean it you are eating a huge lunch!" Kurt said laughing trying to smooth things over.

Rachel slightly smiled and nodded following him to his truck.

"So, you ready for your game tonight?" Rachel asked changing the whole sickness subject.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, but of course Finn is being a complete arse." Kurt added.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his comment. "When is he not?"

Kurt laughed. "Exactly." Kurt agreed.

"Anyway, what happened to the whole you two trying to be nice to each over?" Rachel asked.

Kurt glared towards her. "Don't use my words against me."

Rachel giggled. "I believe i just did." She laughed at his angry face.

"I really can't stand him!" Kurt yelled.

Rachel looked at him. She knew they never got on, but she never heard him shout like that.

"Why not?" She asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Well he's cocky, spoilt and a jerk!" Kurt added.

Rachel felt her body go numb. Oh boy was she in trouble.

"Or is it the fact that your dad has given him more attention than you?" Rachel said without thinking. She suddenly regretted it.

Kurt slammed his breaks. "Rachel!" He yelled. "What the hell!"

Rachel looked away, she couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, it was an honest question." Rachel said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah, well driving you to school was an honest mistake!" Kurt yelled getting out the car, now they were at school.

"Way to go Rachel!" She muttered to herself. Now where is Finn?

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly walked over to her locker. Her first class was a nightmare! She was at the bathroom basically all the way through it. Everyone was saying horrible stuff about her. She was about to go home when she saw him exiting the school. She ran after him.<p>

"Finn!" She yelled running after him. "Jackass!" She added pulling onto his arm so he turned around.

"What the fuck! Didn't i tell you never to talk to me!" He snapped.

Rachel glared at him. "For your information, you never told me not to talk to you! You told me, not to tell anyone!" Rachel said correcting him.

"You wanna lecture me?" Finn snickered.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "No, but i will learn you how to be a gentlemen instead of being a complete idiot." Rachel argued back.

Finn's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He asked now getting angry.

"We need to talk." Rachel said calmly.

"Well isn't that what were doing?" He said trying to be cocky.

"In private! Just follow me." Rachel said as they entered a classroom.

"You going to rape me?" Finn said laughing.

"No, i don't rape guys who are pathetic, idiot." She replied.

"Are you done?" He asked, he was getting sick of this now.

"If you are."

"So what do you want?" Finn asked.

Rachel eyes softened. "You remember the night we had-" She trailed off getting embarrassed.

"Sex?" Finn said.

Rachel nodded and put her head down. How was she going to say this? She put it simple.

"I'm pregnant."

Finn's smile faded and his eyes widened. "What? Are, are you sure it's mine?" Finn said speechless.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Do i look like a girl that's been around the block a few times?" She asked.

Finn went pale. "Oh god!" He said pacing around the room.

Rachel watched him, she felt so bad. But what could she do? It is as much his fault as it is hers.

"Well, i took a home pregnancy test. I didn't go to the doctors. I'm actually going to go now, so do you want to come?" She asked nervously. She really didn't want to be alone, she wanted the support.

Finn looked into her eyes. "Why would i do that?"

"Because i might be carrying your child." She said simply.

"Yeah okay, i mean you might not be we just have to think like that." Finn said as they headed to his car. Rachel got into the car and sighed.

"You were wasted too right?" He asked.

"For the last time Finn, i never wanted to sleep with you! You were drunk and so was i." She snapped.

* * *

><p>They were waiting in the reception waiting for their names to be called out. Rachel looked down to see Finn's hands shaking.<p>

"You nervous?" She asked. She knew it was a stupid question but she just wanted to talk.

"Yeah, i mean i never thought about having kids." He replied looking into her eyes.

"Well we can support each over." She said resting her hand on his.

He was about to reply when a doctor cut in.

"Rachel Berry?" A doctor asked

Rachel stood up and turned around to see Finn still sat. "Aren't you coming?"

Finn nodded and slowly followed them into the room.

"So, you took a test?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I took one the other night."

"And how have you been feeling Rachel?" The doctor asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Sick, dizzy, i have been vomiting quite a lot." Rachel replied. She looked to Finn who was watching every movement she took.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Erm, about a month ago, right?" Rachel asked looking towards Finn.

"Yeah, about a month." He quickly replied before putting his head back down.

"Okay." The doctor smiled. "One final question, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Just over a month."

"Okay Rachel if you just go into the bathroom and take a sample." He asked handing her a gown and a test tube.

Once Rachel was gone everything was quiet.

"So how long have you two been together?" The doctor asked.

"We haven't." He snapped.

"Oh, i'm sorry, so you two never loved each over?"

"No i only came here to see if she was having my baby." He replied bitterly.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded as she came back from the bathroom and overheard the conversation.

"Oh whatever i'm going to the bathroom." Finn said as he got up and left.

* * *

><p>It had been over 20 minutes and Rachel was sat alone in the reception. The doctor said they would get the results the next day. Another 10 minutes past and still no Finn. She stood up and saw a tall man coming through the crowd.<p>

"There you are! How long does it take to pee." Rachel snapped.

Finn glared at her. "I was looking at something." Finn said as he handed her a pamphlet.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "An aborting pamphlet! God you really are a selfish prick!" Rachel said crying running outside.

"Rachel! Wait." he said running after her. It wasn't long until her caught her.

"How could you do that Finn?" She asked still crying.

"We have to think of my future." He said instantly regretting what he just said.

"Your future?" She shouted. "What about mine? What you're scared about what people will think?" She said pushing him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said holding up his hands.

"I know exactly what you meant!" She said before getting in a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel got home she ran straight foe her room. How could he say that? She knew he was an arse but she didn't know he could be this heartless. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smashed her hand straight into it.

"Ouch." She cried, running to wash her hand.

She heard footsteps quickly come upstairs and she looked to see blood and glass all over her floor. Before she had a chance to reach it her father's walked in.

"Rachel hunny! Oh my god!" Leroy Berry screamed

"What happened are you okay?" Hiram Berry asked while reaching out to hug his daughter.

Rachel smiled and put on a brave face.

"Dad's i'm fine i tripped and landed straight on my mirror." She said bending down to pick up the glass.

Her dad suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Are you stupid? No don't touch that." Hiram said before going downstairs for a brush pan.

Rachel looked up and saw her other father looking so shocked.

"Daddy, i'm fine i promise." She reassured him.

"I know hunnie. Well put it that way you will have bad luck." He chuckled.

Hiram returned a few moments later and swiped up all the glass. Once he was done he looked at his daughter.

"All done. Are you coming downstairs?"

"No, i'm actually tired Dad, i'm going to go to sleep." She said smiling at both of them.

Both her fathers gave each over a quick glance.

"Okay. You get some sleep." Both fathers said kissing their little girl goodnight.

Once they where gone she slowly climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning.<strong>

Rachel took a long, hard look at herself in the mirror. She didn't like or even recognize the person she was staring at. All she saw was a girl who was going to break everyone's hearts. Rachel groaned as she saw a small bump appearing. She was always so skinny so everyone would know something was wrong if she put any weight on.

"Well, guess i better wear a baggy top." She mumbled to herself, looking through her closet.

"Rachel, Kurt is on the phone calling for you." Hiram yelled up the stairs.

Rachel sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered with annoyance in her voice, although she didn't even know why she was annoyed.

"Hey Rach, look i'm sorry. I should of gotten so worked up over what you said to me." Kurt said softly.

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Kurt! I will see you at school okay?" Rachel asked. She needed the bathroom.

"Yeah. But are you mad at me?"

"No! Kurt, i gotta go." Rachel said as she hung up. She raced to the bathroom. She heard a knock on her door.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah." Rachel replied finishing brushing her teeth. She opened the door wider to face her father.

"Rachel, that shirt is way to big for you." Her father informed her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your input dad. But i have to go to school." Rachel said walking past him until her father grabbed her arm.

"Its Saturday." He said.

"Their's a football game." Rachel informed him.

With all that settled she ran towards her car. When she reached the car her eyes came across some of the pamphlets Finn had handed to her. She sighed and pick one up.

_"Don't worry if your not ready. Abortion is the way forward. Don't feel down or depressed. Get that baby out of you and start living your life again. Abortion is the right move."_

"Hell no!" Rachel said as she threw that one down. She looked and picked up another one.

_Are you pregnant and not wanting to have your baby? Well adoption is a good way forward. We make sure your baby is perfectly safe."_

Rachel sighed. Adoption was a mile better than abortion. But still, this was HER baby. But on the other side Rachel always dreamed of going to a amazing singing program and kids weren't on the card.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked up to her locker once she was at school and hid the pamphlets inside. She tried to hold in all the tears. She hated this! Either way whatever she chooses she will be hurting someone.<p>

"Rachel." Kurt said as he walked up to her. His face fell once he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel said softly.

Kurt grabbed her in for a hug. "Rachel, hey! I'm always here for you." Kurt informed her.

All Rachel could think was, maybe he was their for her but for how much longer?

"Thanks, i know. I just watched a really sad movie and it got to me." She lied.

"Really? What was it called?"

"Stepmom." Rachel replied. Kurt just nodded. "Anyway aren't you supposed to be in the gym with your team mates and coach?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but i was just getting a drink." Kurt replied.

Rachel smiled. "Okay, well i'm going to go grab a seat and watch the game."

"Ok, see you their." Kurt said as he ran off.

"Rachel!" A voice called. Rachel's body shivered as she turned around.

"What!" She snapped.

"I want to talk." Finn replied.

"Go to hell." Rachel said turning around.

Finn grabbed her arm and brought her back to face him.

"What the hell! I want to talk." Finn snapped.

"And i want you to go to hell! But we can't always get what we want."

"Why are you being such a bitch!" Finn shouted.

"Why are you a total jackass!" Rachel screamed back.

"I don't get why you are telling me to go t hell. All i said was i wanted to talk." Finn said.

Rachel laughed! He sure was stupid.

"Well...Here's a clue, the aborting pamphlets."

Finn's face softened.

"Yeah? And." Finn asked not getting the point.

"That was a horrible thing to do" Rachel choked out.

"How? I was just considering it."

"Finn it just is a horrible thing." Rachel said now getting frustrated.

"This is what i wanted to talk about. The baby." Finn said calmer now.

"Well i don't wanna talk." Rachel said walking off to get a seat.

* * *

><p>Finn's game was anything but perfect. He sucked. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for his bad performance. Rachel jumped as she heard the coach shout at Finn and then his step-father joined in with the shouting.<p>

"A wonder what the hell was up with Finn." Kurt said as he approached Rachel.

"Maybe he was distracted." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, well he is going to get a load of shouting." Kurt laughed. Rachel felt horrible. "Rachel?" Kurt asked waving his hand infront of her face.

"Huh?" Rachel said.

Kurt laughed. "You were zoned out."

"Sorry, hey can we talk later?" Rachel asked as she saw Finn exit the school.

"Yeah okay." Kurt said nicely but inside he was curious to know what was up with Rachel.

"Great! Bye." Rachel said rushing out of the school. She hopped in her car a drove for a few moments. She rolled down her widow and drove next to Finn. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Finn sighed. "Home."

"Well wheres your car?"

"My step-dad is making me walk." Finn replied looking down.

"Do you want a ride?" Rachel offered.

"And why are you asking me that?"

"Because you need a ride." Rachel said smiling.

Finn looked at her and got in the car.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Your welcome, you did well by the way." Rachel said trying to make him feel better.

"Rachel, did you see the scoreboard? I sucked." He said beating himself up about it.

"Finn, everyone has their bad day." Rachel said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, i guess." Finn muttered. Rachel pulled over at the icecream shop and Finn frowned. "What are we doing?"

"Well, i'm pregnant and i'm craving ice cream." Rachel said laughing. Finn smiled at her. "Don't worry you can wait in the car."

"Ok." Finn said nodding and smiling.

A few minutes later Rachel got back into the car.

"Here you go." Rachel said as she handed him so ice cream.

"Listen, Rachel, i want to talk about yesterday." Finn said.

"Finn, save it, lets just enjoy this moment where we are being nice. A moment where the baby isn't a issue ok?" She asked almost begging.

Finn looked up to her and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews. Spoiler for next chapter- Someone finds out<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rach." Kurt said smiling.

Rachel smiled. "Hey, whats up?"

"Well, maybe i should be asking you that." Kurt replied.

Rachel's head suddenly snapped up. Rachel raised her eyebrows. Oh, did he know? How did he find out?

"What? I mean what do you mean?" She asked trying to stay clam.

Kurt laughed. "Well you know you bailed on me the other day." Kurt said reminding her.

Rachel nodded she felt such relief. "Yes, i did." She said laughing. "Sorry, i just had to do something." She added.

"Should i be worried? I just mean you have been acting weird for the last few days." Kurt said as they began to walk to class.

"Yeah i know, but don't worry i am fine." She said grinning.

Kurt smirked. "Well at our next game i want you t be there cheering me on! Get into the spirit." Kurt demanded. He wasn't paying attention where he was walking and smacked into someone. He looked up and sighed.

"Watch where you're going!" Finn yelled.

"Okay ass!" Kurt yelled back.

"At least daddy gives me more attention, or wait he's you're dad and i still get it." Finn taunted.

Rachel gasped and looked towards Finn. Kurt looked up to Finn and shoved past him walking into class.

"Way to go!" Rachel said walking off. Finn followed her.

"What?" Finn asked. Rachel ignored him and sat down in her seat. She sighed at who sat down next to her. Why did he have to sit next to her?

"I am going to pass out the tests and you can see what results you have got." The teacher said.

Rachel smiled to herself. She knew she would of passed, she was smart. Rachel watched smiling as her test was put on her desk.

"A+" She said to herself smiling. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Finn put his head down. "What did you get?"

"F" Finn said sighing.

Rachel patted his back. "Well hopefully the baby will get my smartness." She said trying to make a joke but realized it wasn't helping. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Well if i don't get at least a C on my next one, i's goodbye to football." Finn replied.

"Well, you better start studying then." She advised him. Finn's face suddenly lit up. "What?" She asked.

"Well your obviously smart! You could help me." He said smirking.

She started laughing. "Oh, you were serious." Her face suddenly dropped.

"Dead serious." He said still smirking.

"We would kill each over!" Rachel said trying to put him off the idea.

Finn shrugged. "Never know until you try."

"But that would be betraying Kurt!" Rachel said as she stood up to leave.

Finn leaned in and whispered. "And the baby is not betraying him?"

"I suppose. If i help you then you have to stop being an ass Finn."

"Really, you'll help me?" Finn asked in shock.

"Listen, i have work so i will meet you at the park at 6." She said picking up her bag to leave.

* * *

><p>Rachel had recently started singing for people in a bar, but the money wasn't helping at all. She frowned as she looked into her tip jar. Oh course it was empty. She sighed in disappointment.<p>

"How i am going to go to college if i can't even afford to have a baby." Rachel shouted at herself. She suddenly froze knowing she had shouted and turned around to see if anyone was there. She saw a little women stood.

"How far along are you?" The women asked smiling.

"Just a few weeks." Rachel said moving uncomfortably.

"Life will get easier." The women replied.

Rachel smiled. She liked that someone was giving her advise. Her smiled suddenly faded when she saw Kurt walking towards them.

"Please excuse me." She said walking away from the women.

"Can i hear a song." Kurt's voice called.

"You going to tip me?" She said smirking.

"You don't have to sing but here's a tip anyway." He said smiling. "What's up with you anyway?"

"Nothing! I just always sing for these people and you think some people would leave a tip." Rachel said getting annoyed. She really needed the money.

Kurt laughed and put another tip in the jar.

"Thanks! You can come again." Rachel chimed.

Kurt laughed at his best friend. "Well, i gotta go."

"Okay, i will see you tomorrow." She said watching Kurt leave.

She sat for another 30 minutes and looked up towards the clock. 6.30pm

"Shit!Shit!" She said running out the door and jumping in her car.

She reached the park and it was now 7.00pm. She jumped out and ran towards Finn.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Finn's head snapped up. "What! is the baby okay?" He said panicking.

Rachel smiled. She knew he cared for her.

"Yeah, i just lost track of time." Rachel explained as they sat down.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Rachel was about to get up when Finn started speaking.<p>

"You know, we never finished talking about the baby." Finn said smiling.

Rachel froze. "I believe we did." She said lying. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Rachel, no we didn't. Look i want to talk about the future, the baby's future." Finn began. "You know we both have a future, i just didn't want us to mess those up." He added. He was only trying to do what he thought was right.

"I know." Rachel said softly.

"So, i was thinking about aborting because-"

"Finn! Not abortion, how about adoption?" She asked waiting for his answer.

"Yeah that could work." He said smiling. Rachel tried to smile but she felt so bad. She felt like a monster and before she knew it she was sobbing. "Hey." Finn said as he pulled her in for a hug, stroking her hair. Rachel sobbed cuddling into his chest. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in his arms.

"Rachel? What the hell is this!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Rachel, what the hell is this?" a voice boomed.

I quickly released myself from Finn's grip and looked to see my best friend facing me.

"Ummm, I." I stuttered.

Finn started to laugh. "She's tutoring me." Finn said still laughing.

Kurt looked over to me in disappointment. I slowly put my head down and looked back up to see him leaving.

"Kurt!" I said as i ran after him. He still didn't stop. I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me.

"Rachel! Let go of me!" Kurt shouted.

"No, Kurt! Please don't be mad at me." Rachel said in a begging tone. I tried my best to hold back the tears but they just started to fall.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not mad! I'm pissed off!"

"Let's just talk about this." I said as he hopped into his truck.

Kurt rolled down his widow and looked at me. "When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "He needed help."

"I meant about your pregnancy!" He shouted.

I froze and gulped. "What? How did you know?" I asked shaking.

Kurt looked at me in disbelief. "I left something in your locker and went to get it, and i found this!" He said handing her the pamphlets.

"Kurt-"

"Save it Rachel! Have a nice life." Kurt said as he sped off.

"Kurt!" I screamed after him. "Please don't do this." She added but was too late.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he approached me.

I turned my back on him. I really didn't want him to see me crying.

"Are you crying?" He asked softly.

I ignored him. He quickly pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his neck.

"Finn." She choked out.

"Shhh." He replied rubbing my hair.

I melted into his hug. I felt so safe around him.

"Finn, he knows." Rachel replied sobbing.

Finn quickly released me from his arms. "What?" He asked stepping away from me.

"He knows i'm pregnant." She said again.

"With me?" Finn asked. I shook my head. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"No! I'm supposed to ask you that and then you should be comforting me." She yelled.

"Well we can't do anything until tomorrow." Finn said. I nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow." I said walking towards my car. Finn stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"I will see you at school." Finn said sounding more like he was demanding me.

"Yeah." I said nodding and hopped into my car.

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Get up, you're late for school." Hiram Berry announced.<p>

I pulled my covers over my head. This was going to be the worst day ever! Kurt was in all my classes!

"I'm up!" I said making my way to the bathroom. I felt so sick! I closed my eyes and hung my head over the toilet. After a few minutes i got up and brushed my teeth. I leaned towards the door, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Rachel?" A voice called through the door. I tried to answer it but had no strength. "Rachel?"

"Urghh" was all i managed to get out. The door then opened so fast. My eyes widened in shock. "Finn?"

"Wow, are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to me.

I glanced at him and shook my head.

"What happened?" He asked getting nervous.

"Just morning sickness." I answered slowly. I was praying i wouldn't be sick while he was here.

He looked at me with his piercing eyes. "Come one." He said as he scooped me up. I clung to him so tight. He gently sat me down on my bed. "Well you're not going to school today." He informed me.

I sat up, "No! I have to go today. I have a huge test."

Finn smiled. "Fine were do you keep the tablets." Finn asked as he stood up. I yanked him back down, i needed a hug.

"My parents are here." I said in fear.

"Yeah i know. How did you think i got in?" He asked laughing.

"But, why-"

"I figured you needed some company." He said and vanished. I smiled and closed my eyes. I knew i shouldn't be but i was falling for him! He came back in with tablets. "Take these and the i will help you get dressed."

I gasped as he approached me with some clothes. "You're serious?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. "I have seen you naked before."

I sat up and tried to breathe. He pulled of my pants and slipped my jeans on carefully. Everything was going fine until he pulled off my top and frozed.

I suddenly became very nervous. "Whats wrong?" I asked..

"You have a bump." Finn said.

I glanced down at my tiny bump. "No, sorry that's just fat." I said with a laugh.

"No, it's a bump." He said staring. "May i?" He asked staring at my stomach. I nodded. He carefully rubbed his hands around my bump. A shiver ran down my spine. He pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head. I then stood up.

"Thanks." I said.

He just nodded and smiled. "Ready?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"Ready." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Time to get up." Finn said softly.

Rachel's eyes slowly opened and she put her hand over her mouth.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Yeah, i'm just trying not to be sick in you're fancy car."

Finn laughed. "I got some crackers there meant to help during pregnancy."

"I'm not hungry." Rachel said weakly as she watched him get the crackers.

He furrowed his brows and shoved it in my hand.

"Eat." He said.

"Finn! I don't want a stupid cracker! Now let me get out of the car and you can wait a little bit, i know how you feel about your reputation." She said as she grabbed her bag. She felt his grip on her arm, but she shrugged it off and got out of the car. She walked quickly into school.

Suddenly i felt my body fall forward.

"Rachel!"

Before i could even blink Finn was holding me. I gasped. "Huh?" Was all i could get out.

Finn laughed. "My reputation isn't as important as you." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and felt her cheeks go red. Finn's smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"Cause you're carrying my baby and all."

"Oh." Rachel said softly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Finn asked softly.

Rachel shook her head. She really wanted to tell him she liked him. But she was a nerd compared to him.

"Nothing, i just need to go to my locker." She said lying and entering the school.

"No, whats really the matter." Finn asked.

"Nothing, i'm just anxious for school to start." She hated lying but she had too.

"Are you gonna get sick?" He asked getting worried.

Rachel shook her head and turned her attention to someone. "Did you know Kurt and i have never had a fight." She asked whispering. She really missed her best friend and she needed him.

"Rachel, things will work out between you two." Finn assured me smiling.

"Yeah-"

"Finn!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel and Finn both turned to face her.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked glaring at Rachel.

"Talking to Rachel." He replied.

Quinn laughed. "Why are you talking to a loser like her?" Quinn asked in a bitchy tone.

Finn turned to see Rachel and he knew she was hurt.

"Quinn, she's not a loser, and stop being a bitch! I can talk to who i want whenever i want!" Finn shouted.

We watched as Quinn gasped and walked away.

"Thanks." Rachel said as she grabbed her books and headed to class

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into class an hour late! She was never late.<p>

"Miss Berry? Come here." Her teacher demanded.

Rachel walked up to him and ignored everyone else whispering about her.

"I'm sorry, i'm not feeling too well." She said looking down.

"Okay just take your seat and have someone fill you in." He said quickly.

Rachel nodded and ran to sit down.

"Why did you run from me before?" Finn whispered.

Rachel groaned. "Leave me alone!" She begged. She looked up to see Finn hurt by what she had just said.

"Fine!" He muttered.

"Finn-" She began but he quickly got up and changed seats.

"Great." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Finn." Rachel said as she approached him at his locker.<p>

"What?" He snapped not looking at her.

"I owe you an explanation." She said slightly smiling.

Finn turned and looked at her hard. "What explanation do you have for me? I mean am i bugging you all i am doing is looking out for you and the baby." Finn asked.

"No, i like having you around Finn, it's just you're-"

"So, now its something i am doing wrong? What the hell did i do to you?" He asked.

Rachel knew he was pissed off. She looked at the floor.

"Nothing."

"Then what?" He asked.

"Stop fucking interrupting me!" She yelled. "I don't know why but i am starting to like having you around and that scares me! Finn you belong with the popular people. I don't! I belong with the nerds. I just realised i like you, but you belong with someone like Quinn-"

I blinked and then Finn's and my lips collided. It was like i had no control, i was kissing him back so hard.

"Rachel! I like you too. You are what i want, so don't fill you're head with all of that." Finn said smiling. "So will you go out with me?"

Rachel froze. "Define go out?" She asked.

"Well, i will take you out for dinner and then if you still like me we could become a couple." Finn said.

Rachel felt like she was melting.

"I might take you up on that offer."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel rushed up the steps that lead to her house, what was she going to wear? She went through and through her closet chucking clothes everywhere.

"Hunny?" Hiram asked looking down at his daughter.

Rachel ignored her father and kept chucking clothes all over the place until she found a perfect outfit.

"Rachel? Is this about a boy?" He then asked.

Rachel froze. How the hell did he know? Slowly, she turned around.

"How did you know? And for you're information it is about a boy." She muttered.

Her fathers face lit up. "So who is he?" Hiram asked.

"Daddy." Rachel said getting annoyed, he was distracting her and she needed everything to be perfect.

"Is it Kurt?" He asked.

Rachel shivered and had a disgust look on her face. "Eww! No, he's my best friend, his name is not important and plus i just don't want to tell you incase i jinx myself and it goes wrong." She said looking back at her closet.

"Come sit next to me." Her father said softly.

Rachel gulped and sat next to him.

"Yes daddy?"

"About 25 years ago, i met your father, i was head over heels for him! I used to always think about him when i wasn't with him. Your dad took my breath away, you must really like him because you're acting like this." He said smiling.

"Thanks daddy. Now could you go?" She asked as nicely as possible.

"Yes, get back to whatever you were doing." He said frowning leaving the room.

Rachel laughed as her father left the room. "Black dress, or jeans with a top? She asked herself. She ended up putting on a pair of jeans with a white sweater top. She looked at herself in the mirror before her father shouted.

"Rachel! He's here." He yelled up the stairs.

She quickly rushed downstairs. "Bye." She shouted and rushed out the car and got in his car.

"You look nice." He said smiling.

Her mouth dropped. "You're wearing a tux?"

"Yeah, i'm taking you to the new Spanish restaurant." He replied.

"The really expensive place?" She asked and received a nod. "Dang it!" She groaned.

"What do you not like it their?" He asked frowning.

"Well iv'e never been, but Finn, i look terrible." She groaned.

Finn laughed. "You look beautiful, besides i like it when girls are normal dressed instead of looking like a barbie."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. She must admit he looked stunning!

"Here we are." He said as we pulled up. He sprang out of the car. But Rachel had already opened her door. "Hey! I was supposed to get that."

She laughed. "Finn i'm pregnant not disabled."

"Yeah, but still if you're condition you can't do everything by yourself." He informed her. Slipping his hand in hers.

"Wow! Finn you really didn't have to do this." Rachel said as they walked in.

It was perfect, she couldn't believe it.

"You're right i didn't, but you're worth it."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as they sat down.

"Hi i will be your waitress for tonight, can i start of with drinks?" She asked.

Finn looked at me and smirked. "Could i have a coke and an ice-tea for her please."

Rachel looked at him. "How did you know?" She asked smiling.

He slightly shrugged. "I have been paying attention to you."

"Spying huh?" Rachel asked joking.

"Of course." His smile widened. "I mean your my girl."

Before Rachel could reply the waitress came back.

"Here are your drink, now what about food?" She asked.

"Do you know what i want stalker?" Rachel teased.

"Vegan pasta, and steak please." Finn smirked.

The waitress nodded and left.

"Wait on a minute, i have never ate vegan pasta in front of you, so how do you know?"

"I heard you and Kurt talk about it." He admitted.

"Well, i think i should watch what i'm saying now." She joked.

She looked up to see him laughing. She had never been so happy.

* * *

><p>"That was great! Thanks." Rachel said as they headed towards the car.<p>

"Good, i'm glad you liked it." He said swooping in for a kiss. They kissed for a second.

"That must of cost a fortune." Rachel said as they got in the car.

"You're worth it." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks, but can i ask something?"

She saw Finn tense. "Yeah."

"Why of all people do you like me? I mean why not Quinn or Santana?" She asked looking down.

"Well, Quinn is great but i never took her serious, one minute it was all fun then the next day it was all a problem. And Santana and me and actually quite alike so i know it wouldn't work. Rachel, your everything that i'm not." He stopped and grabbed my hand. "I know this will come out werid but, you are like everything i'm not and i love that."

"Awww!" Was all she could get out, she kissed him on the cheek.

"So that came out right?" He asked to see Rachel nod. "Good." He added.

"You are a lot more than i thought." She said with a laugh.

His eyes tensed and he looked at her. "What did you think of me?"

"Well, a jerk, arrogant, cocky, careless, a player-"

"I get it." He interrupted me.

"Sorry." She said laughing.

Finn laughed. "I thought you were a geek, clumsy, scared, a smarty pants and a miss know it all-"

"Smarty pants and a miss know it all are the same thing!" She corrected him.

He laughed. "Sshh." He said pulling up to the house.

"Thanks, i had fun." Rachel said grabbing her purse.

"So girlfriend?" He asked smiling.

She laughed. "See you tomorrow boyfriend." She said getting out the car.

She watched him pull away and then started walking up the steps to her house. She looked at the person infront of her and gasped.

"Kurt?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt?"

"Hey, Rach." Kurt said staring at the grass.

Rachel went to sit next to him. "So whats going on?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh, well, that's dull." Rachel said stumbling for something to say.

"Yeah it is." Kurt said. Rachel glanced at him.

After a few seconds she spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't move. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"You don't know?" Rachel repeated starting to laugh. She felt her heart stop for a minute. "You don't now why you are here? You don't know!" She said now getting angry. "How can you not know?" She shouted.

"I don't know." He said once again.

"Say something besides that." Rachel snapped. She hated fighting with Kurt but right now he was really annoying her. She needed that one person to support her and that was him and he wasn't their!

"Fine, i was just walking around and i ended up here." He tried to explain.

"Really?" Rachel asked to see Kurt nod. "Are you here to tell me something?"

His head shot up and he glared at her. "I have no intentions of apologizing to you!"

"Why the hell not!" Rachel snapped back inches from his face.

"I didn't do anything to hurt you!" He yelled.

Rachel felt like the wind had just knocked her out. "Oh, so leaving me when i needed you the most isn't hurting me is it not?" She screamed standing up crossing her arms.

"You hurt me more." He snapped back also standing up stepping close to her.

"Grow up!" She yelled.

"I don't need too! I am more cautious and responsible than you!" He said.

Rachel was taken back by this. Had he really just tried paying with that card?

"Don't you dare play that card! We used protection! I was safe but i still ended up pregnant."

"Yeah i found out! With my fucking brother." He screamed.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend." She said finishing the sentence.

Kurt's eyes turned to fire. "What?"

"You heard! I'm going out with Finn." She repeated.

"Some friend you are!" He said turning around getting ready to leave.

Rachel grabbed his hand and tried turning him around.

"I am a good friend Kurt."

Kurt froze. "Really? You know how much i hate him!" He said forcefully.

Rachel slightly nodded. "I know, but have you actually talked to him? He's different."

"How do you know eh?" Kurt asked.

"I just know, he is so sweet and caring. I am telling you, you have a grudge against him because of how well you're dad gets on with him. You need to let that go and see him for what he really is-"

"What an ass?" He said laughing.

"No, a good person who cares for me and who has a kind heart." Rachel finished.

"That's funny!" He said as he turned back around and walked off.

"You came here to say something to me!" She reminded him.

"Yeah, but, it's not important." He said harshly.

Rachel exhaled sharply. "Yes, it was." She said reading through his lies.

"Do you really want to know why i came?" He asked.

"Well, duh?" She said.

"I did come here to say sorry. Rachel, i miss you and i just can't stand it when we fight." Kurt said.

Rachel smiled and felt her eyes light up.

"Then why didn't you say it." She asked him.

He shrugged. "When i saw you with him, it hurt."

"Kurt, listen Finn is a part of my life and he always will be. You are like my brother, so are will always be a part of my life too." She explained. "You two need to get along for my sake, so can me and you get back to being best buddies." She asked smiling.

"Yeah." He said hugging me.

"Yey!" She cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning." Rachel heard a voice say. She shivered as someone kissed her neck, she turned around to see Finn.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Well, i was sleeping." He replied trying to be smart.

Rachel glared at him. "Get out of my bed!" She screamed. Finn jumped up and was half naked. "Oh, no! Cover up." She yelled.

Finn looked at her confused and got dressed. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"Did we have sex?" She quickly replied.

Finn started laughing, "Rachel-"

"Finn! This is not funny." She yelled again.

At that moment the door opened.

"Hunny, whats all the fuss?" Her father Hiram Berry glanced between her and Finn. "Hun, come up here, Rachel has a boy in the house."

Suddenly Rachel's other father Leroy appeared with his shot gun. "Well i'll be-"

"Daddy! Put the gun away." Rachel screamed in embarrassment.

"Rachel? Who is this?" Hiram asked.

"Nobody." She answered. She looked and Finn and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm going to ask again, who is this?"

Rachel sighed loudly. "His name is Finn! Now can you guys leave?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Okay, i just wanted to know, but from now on you tell me when boys are coming over, hopefully if you did anything i hope you were safe." Hiram said leaving the room and pulling out Leroy.

Rachel felt her face turn red and looked over to see Finn laughing.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked as she shoved him.

"What? You wanted me to come over after Kurt left. You told me not to leave you, so i lay next to you and we fell asleep." He explained. Rachel looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Then why don't i remember this?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but you did have some medication cause you were feeling bad." He replied.

Rachel smiled. "Finn, i think we need to talk."

"About what?" Finn asked frowning.

Rachel crossed her arms. "The baby."

"Oh." He said softly.

Rachel flopped down on the bed and patted the bed next to her. Finn sat down.

"I am already three months pregnant. I need to tell them. I already have a big bump, my daddy has even noticed." She blurted out in one breathe.

"Well, lets tell them." Finn said smiling.

"I don't want to, yet."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"We need to have a serious talk about the baby." She stated.

"Ok." Was all he said.

"Do you want a baby?" Rachel asked trying not to cry.

"Rachel-"

"Finn, please, right now do you want a baby?" She asked.

"I don't want to answer that." He said softly.

"Figures." She shouted.

"What?" He snapped.

"I need you to man-up." She hissed.

"You need to stop being so clingy." He shouted back.

Rachel glared at him. "Grow up!"

"Ladies first!" he shot back.

"Oh well atleast you have some manners." She said getting off the bed.

"What is you're problem?" He snapped.

"Don't ask me that! There's a list!" She yelled.

"Well, i have nothing but time." He said making himself comfortable.

"You really want to you what i regret?" She said.

"Well i'm asking." He replied.

"Sleeping with you!" She yelled, straightaway she regretted it.

"I don't regret that." He said looking at her in the eyes.

Rachel rushed over to him, inches from his face. "Why not?"

"Cause, i wouldn't have fallen for you, or i wouldn't be having a baby with you. You make me a better person." He looked up to see Rachel laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really can't wait till your no longer hormonal."

Rachel smiled. "So now can we talk about the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Right, well i think we can both agree we can't handle one right now, yes?" She asked.

"I agree, but, that doesn't mean we have to give it away." Finn added.

"I'm not having an abortion." She stated.

Finn nodded. "I know, i wouldn't let you."

"Finn, we just have so much to do with our lives." She said.

Finn nodded once again. "Yes, we do."

"Football is your dream." She stated.

"And singing is yours." He replied.

"Alright, so i guess it's settled." Finn said slowly.

"Yeah it is, but just think of it this way, we are giving someone something they never could have." She said trying to make the situation sound better.

"I guess so." Finn trailed off.

"I love you." She said hugging him. She looked up to the sky, a part of her did want the baby but she just knew she couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was sat in some little cafe where she liked going when she needed time to think. Tonight was the night her and Finn where going to tell their parents and she has never felt so sick. She was sat in her little own world when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey buddy, what you doing tonight?" Kurt asked approaching the table where Rachel was sat.

Rachel huffed. "Having company."

"You don't seem pretty excited for that." Kurt said frowning at his best friend.

"I'm just more nervous you know, tonight's the night." She said rubbing her stomach.

"You're doing it tonight? What? Where?." Kurt said getting excited.

"Will you relax please? Finn's mam and you're dad are coming over for dinner tonight, i was going to invite you but it will be too much already." She said still holding her stomach. She wanted everything to go perfect.

"You know my dad is going to flip out! He will kill Finn, you know what he's like." Kurt said without thinking.

"Wow thanks Kurt! That's what i really wanted to hear." Rachel said getting up and leaving the cafe.

As Rachel walked out she once again heard Kurt again. She knew he didn't mean it, really she knew it was just her hormones.

"Rachel! Wait up." Kurt shouted.

Rachel turned on her heel. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I came in the first place to see if you maybe wanted to go see a movie?" He asked.

Rachel giggled. "Kurt, i'm flattered! But you're too late, i have a boyfriend remember? Well you should he is you're step brother." She said smiling.

"Haha!" Kurt said sarcastically. "I meant as friends, We haven't hung out in forever please!" He begged.

"Fine, tomorrow night." Rachel said giving in. Kurt was right they haven't really spent much time together.

"Good." He said grinning.

Rachel smiled looking at her best friends face. "Listen i really got to go now okay?"

"Yeah sure, let me know how it goes." He said walking off.

"I will." She shouted then getting into her car driving off.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry." I heard my father shout upstairs. "You're boy-toy is here." Once she heard that she rushed downstairs.<p>

"Daddy! He is not my boy-toy." She informed him rushing past him and opening the door.

"If you say so." Hiram Berry replied teasing her.

"Urghh." She groaned. "Please be normal." She added in a begging tone. She opened the door to see Finn and his family.

"Hey, baby." Finn said walking in and greeting me with a kiss. She smiled looking up at him.

"Hello,,er-." Mrs Hudson said.

"Rachel." Finn finished for her.

Rachel looked up and smiled at his mother who smiled back.

"Well, you look like you have just stepped out of a magazine." LeRoy Berry said commenting on Carole's clothes.

Rachel felt her face turn red. This was going to be a long night.

"Thank you." Carole said smiling. "What a lovely home you have." She quickly added.

"Well, i am LeRoy Berry and this is my husband Hiram." Rachel's father introduced. Rachel smiled. At least he was starting to sound normal now.

"I am Burt, this is my boy Finn and this is my wife Carole." Burt said smiling.

Rachel turned to Finn and whispered. "Ready to flee?"

He laughed. "No, we can't hide this any longer." His tone was calm but she knew he was also nervous.

"Shall we?" Hiram asked as he moved towards the dining room. We all sat down.

"So, Finn, Rachel says you play football?" Hiram asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Typical guy conversation.

"Yeah, i'm the captain." Finn said smiling.

"Well, that's quite a boy you have their." My dad said to Burt.

Rachel looked over and saw the wide smile on Burt's face.

"Yes, actually i just found something out today. Finn has been accepted by a scout to join a football camp."

Finn and Carole shrieked with joy, whereas Rachel felt her body go numb. This could not be happening!

"Are you for real?" Finn yelled.

"Hell yes!" Burt cheered.

Rachel knew she had to cut in. "Finn can we talk about." She trailed off.

"Not right now." He said. His face was so bright, his smile was wide. But all Rachel could think of was how there they meant to get through this now.

"Yes! Now." Rachel demanded.

"Rachel." Finn warned me.

"Carole, Burt, dad and daddy, Finn and i have something to say-"

"Rachel!" Finn yelled as he grabbed my hand and yanked me into the kitchen. She pulled her hand back.

"Don't touch me like that." Rachel snapped.

Finn frowned. "We can't tell them tonight." He said begging.

"Finn, we can't hide this any longer! I am already too far along."

"Rachel, listen i got accepted into a football camp!" He shouted.

"Congratulations, but i don't give a crap." She said pushing past him.

"No!" Finn said as he chased after me.

"Whats all the fuss?" Carole asked.

"I'm pregnant."Rachel said staring at Finn.

"What?" The four adults all said at once.

"Finn and i are going to have a baby." Rachel said now calm.

"Congratulations." Hiram Shouted. Rachel knew her dads would love and support her.

"Finn-"

"Dad listen, it wasn't supposed to happen" Finn said.

"What do you mean? Was it a mistake?" Burt asked.

"Yes." Finn said.

Rachel felt her eyes burn. "You told me you didn't regret it!" Rachel shouted.

"Is this true Finn? Was it a mistake?" Burt asked.

"No!" Rachel snapped.

"I was talking to my son!" Burt shot back.

"Well i was talking to you!" Rachel screamed.

"No, dad it was a mistake." Finn said avoiding to look at Rachel.

"You liar!" Rachel screamed.

"You're the liar." Burt said. "And probably a little slut too!"

"LeRoy, go get my gun." Hiram ordered.

"Now Burt let me tell you! My daughter is not a slut!" Hiram said stepping infornt of Rachel.

"Carole! Lets go." Burt ordered.

"I will be back later." Finn said as he tried to kiss Rachel.

Rachel smacked him in the face. "Don't bother!" She screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in awhile. I promise i will be doing daily chapters. Leave reviews!**

Rachel jumped out of her skin when she heard her alarm clock go off. She rushed to the bathroom getting a sick feeling then she suddenly remembered that today was the day she was finding out the gender of her baby.

"Please be a girl." Rachel said praying to herself. She looked down to her stomach. "The last thing i need is another Hudson."

"Rachel, Kurt is here for you." Hiram shouted up the stairs.

Rachel quickly shoved on some joggers and a baggy top, to be totally honest that's all she felt comfortable in.

"Rach?" Kurt called.

"I'm in here." She said pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"You nervous?" He asked.

Rachel groaned. "Very much." She quickly looked at herself in the mirror then went to join Kurt in her room. "So i heard you went on a date with Blaine?"

"Actually we are going out." Kurt said with the widest grin.

Rachel could feel her emotional hormones coming on. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Rach, anyway what happened at dinner?" He questioned.

Rachel felt her bond cringe. "Finn is no longer an issue in my life." She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him but he treat her bad and she wasn't going to stand for him. She looked over to see the shock expression on his face. "I thought you would of knew i mean you live there." She said giggling.

"What? No i didn't what the hell?" He asked getting confused.

"Well your dad surprised him, he got offered a thing at football camp." She said trailing off.

"That's great." Kurt said.

Rachel frowned. "No it's not Kurt! That's his dream, i can't force him to stay with me..I wont let him stay with the baby when he says he has big dreams! Kurt he turned on me last night."

"WHAT?" Kurt said getting angry.

"Yeah, he was furious that i told them! he backed out of the whole situation and didn't defend me! I was getting so many mean things said about me and i just had to take it." She said getting tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Kurt said standing up.

Rachel laughed at this. "As much as i would love that, i need you out of jail not in it."

"I suppose your right." Kurt said smiling.

"Now lets get going to the doctors." Rachel said linking Kurt's arm.

* * *

><p>"So what did you do all day?" Kurt asked walking to the doctor's office.<p>

"Slept." Rachel said laughing.

"What the hell!" Kurt hissed.

Rachel followed his gaze and frowned.

"Hey." Finn said.

"Well if its not the dickhead" Kurt said.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said nervously.

"So how was your first peak of camp?" Rachel questioned.

"Amazing, but i was worried about you." He replied smiling.

"Don't do that to me!" She screamed.

"What?" He mumbled.

She looked down then back up. "What are you doing here." She said clenching her teeth.

"I came to see the gender of our baby." He said explaining to her.

"Well, you are no longer in this." Rachel said in a quieter tone.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

This made Rachel mad. "You are no longer a part of this baby's life!" She screamed.

"What! Why the hell not?" Finn said also getting angry too.

"You can't just think you can turn your back on me then get me back whenever you want!" She hissed.

"Listen, i'm sorry and i should of acted differently-" Finn started trying to apologize.

"Finn, your not ready for this." She cut in.

"Rachel Berry?" A doctor called.

"Moment of truth." She whispered. "Kurt come one." She said pulling Kurt into the room with her.

"Well misses Berry, your baby is a..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Because i have already wrote a chapter today, this one is only going to be a short one but i hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat looking at the screen of her baby, she couldn't help but smile. Of course she wanted to keep this baby but she knew deep down she wouldn't be able to give it a bright future. She looked over at Kurt who had a wide grin on his face. She was brought back to reality when the doctor spoke up.<p>

"Miss Berry, your baby is a-"

"Yes?" Rachel said getting more and more impatient.

"Oh, wait a minute, i'm sorry." The doctor said double checking the scan.

"What?" Rachel asked panicking. "Is something wrong?"

The doctor had a wide smile on her face. "Congratulations it looks like your having twins."

Rachel felt her body tense up. "No, i think your mistaken, i'm having a baby." She said trying to correct the doctor. This could not be happening to her. Her life was too complicated enough already, this would make it worse.

"No, you are having two babies." The doctor said in a high pitched voice.

"Two." She said slightly smiling. "So do you know the sex?" She questioned.

"I will just find that out for you right now." The doctor looked over the scan once more. "Your a lucky girl, your having a boy and girl."

Rachel smiled and jumped up grabbing her purse. "Thank you." She said walking to the door. "Com'on Kurt." She walked out still seeing Finn there.

"So what's the verdict?" Finn asked.

Rachel slightly glared at him. "A boy and a girl."

"Wait, were having twins?" Finn asked smiling.

"No Finn, i'm having twins." She said tugging on Kurt's arm leaving. Right now she just needed her space.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked as we got into his car. I shook my head and looked out the window and let the tears fall. Kurt quickly hugged me. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Kurt, i thought it wouldn't be this hard! I now have two babies not one. I really loved Finn, but he has a big dream and he wants to go after that. I am running out of time to decide what to do with my babies." She said trailing off.

"Rach, i am always here for you." Kurt said still hugging me.

"Kurt, if i told you something would you help me?" She croaked, pulling back from him.

"Of course." Kurt said.

"I am going to give my babies up for adoption." She looked at Kurt and seen the pain in his eyes.

"Rachel-"

"Kurt, please, just leave me, i know what i want."

"Okay, i will support you." Kurt said pulling into my driveway.

"Thanks, i will see you tomorrow." She said hopping out of his car. She watched as he pulled away and vanished. She walked into her house and sat on the coach crying. "Why me?" She shouted. A knock on the door made her get up.

"Hello." A voice called. She rushed to the door and froze.

"Hello." Was all she could say.

"Hello, Rachel." Burt greeted her.

Rachel folded her arms. "Yeah?" She asked getting annoyed.

"I have a proposition for you." Burt said moving towards the couch.

"What?" She asked sitting opposite him.

"What do you plan on doing with the twins?" He asked.

Rachel laughed. Of course Finn told him. She crossed her arms. "I have decided to give them to a caring family."

"Well if that's the case, i was thinking you could give them to me and Carole."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Well you know both boys will be leaving soon, and we made some mistakes with both of them. We both want a fresh start, and besides, the twins would be our family anyway. Don't worry i would pay for you until you had the baby,and i would help you get your record label. I promise they wont get a mor eloving family." Burt said smiling.

"Kinda makes sense." Rachel said. But deep inside she knew she wouldn't give them too him.

"I will let you sleep on it." Burt said standing up walking to the door.

"Okay." Rachel said shutting the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. I love how i am still getting all of these lovely comments. I really appreciate it. I am going on holiday tomorrow so unfortunately wont be able to update until next Tuesday.**

Rachel tossed in her sleep. She slowly rolled over and looked at the clock 1:00am she buried her face in her bed. After what she thought had been 10 minutes she looked at the clock again 1:03am.

Rachel groaned. She knew she could sleep, she never had a problem before. She knew what the real problem was. It was Finn. She jumped out of bed and made her way downstairs.

"Rachel?"

"SHIT!" She yelled quickly turning around. She exhaled sharply as she saw her father standing in front of her. "Dad! You sacred the hell out of me."

"Sorry sweetie." He apologized smiling.

Rachel sat on the couch curling up her legs. She noticed her dad coming to sit beside her.

"What's going on pumpkin?" He father asked.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted burying her face with her hands.

"Oh baby! Whats going on." Her father said also getting sad. He had never seen Rachel like this and it killed him.

"Well, Finn and i, were done." She said forcefully.

"Are you?" Her father questioned.

This made Rachel hate her father. She knew what she was doing and she knew she could do better! Even if she did love him she knew he wasn't ready and to be honest was she?

"Yes." She said feeling more uncertain now. God she hated her father for saying that.

"Well tell me, whats the problem?" He asked.

"Dad! I have two babies growing inside me! Not only one but two. Tow innocent, unwanted babies inside of me, I don't want them. I mean I do, but this was meant to happen later! You know, i was meant to be married, a singer on broadway and i should of been ready for this." She trailed off.

"Rachel, everything will work out in the end. I am here for you with my wallet, tissues and open arms." Her father said hugging him.

"Thanks." Rachel muttered. Although she loved her fathers hugs she wanted Finn's.

"You know when i found out about you i wasn't ready either. I was like you, so confused on what to do. But i had your father telling me to do what i wanted to do, he would support me. And in that moment it all changed for me. That moment made me want you, despite all the feeling i had-"

"Dad, I think, I know what I'm going to do." Rachel replied sitting up slowly.

"Yeah?" Her father asked.

"Yeah." She said walking back to her room.

* * *

><p>"You can do this!" Rachel told herself walking into the small building.<p>

"Hello." A receptionist smiled. "What can i do for you today?" She asked.

"I have an appointment, my names Rachel Berry." She informed her.

She got up. "Right this way." Rachel smiled and followed her into a small office. "She will be with you in a moment." She added leaving the room.

"Thanks."

After a few seconds of silence, a tall women entered. "Hello Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel said nervously.

"Are you ready for this?" The women asked.

"As ready as i will ever be." Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked slowly up the steps to the door and knocked loudly.<p>

"Rachel?" Finn asked surprised.

"Is your erm dad home?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked confused.

"Excuse me." She said pushing past him. She walked towards Burt.

"Rachel, hello." He greeted telling her to sit down.

"Hi." Rachel said sitting down.

"Whats going on?" Finn asked.

"So have you thought about it?" Burt asked.

"Yeah and i am here to say sorry but i have to decline your offer."

"Is that so." Burt asked.

"Yes, I have already made plans with an adoption service." She informed him not looking at Finn.

"Wait! What!" Finn yelled.

"I am giving them up for adoption." She said standing up. "Nice to see you." She said racing out the door.

"Hold on." She heard Finn yell.

Rachel turned. "What?"

"You're putting them up for adoption?" He asked.

"Yes i am Finn."

"Why?"

"Cause its for the best, and its my decision." She hissed.

"They are mine too!" He yelled causing neighbors to stare.

"Not anymore." She reminded him.

"What the hell did i do?" He fumed.

"You know what you did." She yelled back.

"Why are you being such a spoilt little bitch!" He screamed. Rachel felt her body go numb. She hopped into her car. "Rachel, wait!" She pressed hard on the gas and sped off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rachel is now 7 months pregnant. Finn and Rachel are still fighting. And does Burt still have a plan in mind?**

Rachel was working, well she said working she really just sat around these days. She was too tired to do anything. She looked over to her boss.

"Elena? Do you think i'm a horrible person?" She asked keeping her head down.

Elena's head snapped up. "No, why?"

"No reason." Rachel replied acting like nothing was wrong.

"Rachel Berry!" Elena snapped.

Rachel sighed. " Do you think i'm too hard on Finn?" She asked.

"Rachel-"

"I mean, yeah he is a complete jerk, but that doesn't mean i should cut him out right?"

"Rachel-" Elena tried again.

"Finn deserves to know about his child right?"

"Yes, but-"

"I think I've screwed things up." Rachel admitted.

"RACHEL BERRY!" Elena yelled.

Rachel jumped and looked towards Elena. "Yes." She gulped.

"Oh my god! I couldn't get a word in. Now, Rachel, yes Finn was a jerk, but you love him right?"

Rachel folded her arms. "Yeah."

"Well then that's all that matters." Elena said with a smile.

Rachel slightly smiled. "Thanks Elena."

"You welcome hunny." Elena said hugging Rachel. "Now." She said releasing me. "Go to your appointment."

"Okay." Rachel said rushing out of the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel was staring at the clock on the wall. She knew she should of probably been listening to the lady who is trying to help her with the decisions. But she couldn't get him out of her mind. Why wasn't her here?<p>

"Now, here is a binder filled with eager parents willing to take your twins." She said handing the binder to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said taking the binder.

She put a stack of papers infront of Rachel. "Now i need you to sign on the dotted line."

"Thanks." Rachel said reaching for the pen. This was it she was about to give away the best two things that god had given her. She took a deep breathe and slowly wrote her name. Was this a mistake?

"STOP!" A voice boomed.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at that voice. She turned around. "Finn?"

"What are you doing?" He asked with sadness.

"Signing the papers." She informed him.

"Wait, Rach, can we talk about this?" Finn asked.

The lady suddenly spoke up. "The father?" She asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Please, Rach." He begged.

"Okay, i will drop them off tomorrow." Rachel said as she followed Finn out of the office.

"Thank god!" Finn said smiling.

"What the hell?" Rachel snapped sitting in his truck.

"We need to talk." Finn reminded her.

Rachel smiled. "About what?"

Finn frowned. "What the hell? Are you pissed of with me or in love with me?" Finn snapped.

Rachel felt her face redden. "BOTH!" She snapped back.

"What the hell did i do to you." Finn asked.

Rachel went to open the door but he quickly locked it.

"Open the damn door, Finn." She screamed. Tears fell from her eyes. She turned her head towards the window, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Is that your solution? To run?" Finn asked. "Rachel, what did i do?"

"You were a jerk, then i was a bitch." She revealed.

"What?" He asked.

"You were a jerk to me. So i was a bitch to you. I am so sorry Finn." She said trying to smile.

Finn looked into her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Its okay."

Rachel felt so safe in his arms.

"Can i ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I know this might seem sudden., but marry me? We can keep our children and raise them together. I love you Rachel and i love OUR babies. I want to be a family. Marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel sat on her bed. Her head still shaking over what Finn had asked her. She looked down and started scribbling.

**Pros and Cons of marrying Finn**

**Pros- **

**Best thing that has happened to me**

**Gorgeous **

**Loves me**

**Athlete**

**Singer**

**Could be a family**

**Cons-**

**His step-father**

**Jerk**

**Bad past**

**Pros and Cons of keeping the twins**

**Pros-**

**Would already have them so wouldn't have to in the future**

**I'm carrying them**

**They are mine**

**I would have a family**

**Cons-**

**Getting them out**

**My future**

**Finn's future**

**Too young**

Rachel looked up and sighed. "Did this have to happen to me?"

"Rachel, Finn is here for you." Her father yelled up the stairs.

Rachel could feel herself go numb. What would she say? How would she react around him. She is so young for all of this to be happening.

She quickly rushed downstairs, pushing the note into her pocket. She looked in front of her and saw Finn. He looked like he hadn't slept. He was so pale and she felt partly to blame.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

Finn slightly smiled and kissed her forehead. "Can we talk?" He asked slowly.

Rachel felt it again, that pain in her stomach. "Yeah, come sit." She said walking towards the couch.

"Have you thought about what i said? The umm you know-" Finn looked behind him and Rachel followed his gaze.

"Father please." Rachel shouted. She kept looking until her father was gone and looked back to Finn. "Carry on."

"Well, the proposal." Finn finished.

"Yes actually i have."

"And? What do you think?" He replied with a smirk.

"I want to be with you Finn." Rachel said smiling.

"Are you serious?" He asked grinning.

Rachel nodded and felt Finn grab a hold of her. She looked up and was about to speak but he kissed her. She felt so lucky and perfect.

"Wait." Finn said pulling away. "What about the twins?"

Rachel then felt all the bad things coming back. Why couldn't he just leave it?

"Finn." She moaned. "Please, lets not talk about that." She said almost begging. She suddenly noticed his face harden with anger.

"Rachel, we are and we will talk about their future." He growled.

"Please, just don't ruin this."

"Oh my god! Your still not going to keep them are you!" He said, his fists tightening.

"Please, just calm down. Don't be mad." She begged.

"Why the fuck are we not keeping them!"

"Finn please-"

"No Rachel! Just tell me straight and tell me why you want to give our babies up." He yelled.

Rachel couldn't take this anymore. She sat up straight and looked straight at him. "Listen we are too young. Both of our dreams will be shattered or at least one of ours will be and that not fair. I'm just not ready yet. It's more my decision than yours. So please just respect that."

"Do you know what? You are one selfish BICTH!" He yelled.

"How?" She screamed back.

"You wont keep YOUR own children because you would rather have your dreams! One hell of a mother you would be." Finn said.

"You know what Finn, yes i do want my dreams and that's not being selfish." She argued back.

"Well let me tell you something now, dreams don't matter if you don't have nobody to share them with! You deserve to end up a sad, lonely, old women. And i hope when you get a singing deal you think back to this moment when you could of had it all. The husband and children, but you walked away from that!" Finn shouted as he walked towards the door.

Rachel jumped out of her skin when he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel hated feeling like this. She loved Finn and needed him. She got in her car and sped off.<p>

Ding Ding.

She was happy when he answered the door.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Still clearly angry.

"I have to ask you something." Rachel said trying to keep everything calm. She looked up and seen him crossing his arms.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you feel when you found out a football camp wanted you?" She questioned.

"I got my dream. It was the greatest feeling in the world." He smiled.

"Well, is it so bad that i want to feel all of that too?" She saw his eyes soften.

"I guess not." He said.

Rachel smiled. "Do you see where i'm coming from?"

"Yeah."

"I have an appointment to go to about a lady wanting them, do you want to come?" She was hoping so much he would come. He was silent before answering.

"Okay, i need to meet the people anyway, but just for the record Fiance i will change your mind and we will keep them." He smiled.

Rachel couldn't help but smile and they both walked to the car and got in.

* * *

><p>"So have we reached a decision?" Carla asked us (Adoption lady)<p>

Rachel smiled. "Yes we have."

"Great!" Carla smiled. "I will make an appointment for you to meet her."

"Whatever, thanks for your time." Finn said as we walked out.

"I'm quite excited." Rachel said taking Finn's hand and putting it in hers.

"Yea me too." Finn said enthusiastically.

"Oh Finn come on cheer up." She begged. "Be happy with me, even if its just for 2 minutes."

"Anything for my fiance." He said smiling. "I love you." He smiled

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter- Rachel has doubts and Finn finds the pro and cons letter. And what happens when they meet the lady who wants their baby?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, really appreciate how many of you read and leave a review.**

* * *

><p>Just maybe i was in a mood due to the fact that i was meeting the women who was going to take my children away from me. If i couldn't have them, then yes i do want someone who could watch and care for my children, but would this women care for them?<p>

"Mrs Emmerson?" Finn asked. The lady turned around to face Finn and smiled.

"Hi there." She said, stretching out her hand. "And please call me Megan." She smiled.

_"Don't judge a book by its cover, she might look young but she could be an amazing mum."_ Finn reminded himself.

"Well, you know my name is Finn and this of course is my fiance Rachel." Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel.

Rachel stared at the women up and down. She seemed nice and she looked as though she looked after herself. Rachel really wanted this to go right, everything she had been through lately she needed positive things in her head at the minute.

"Well it's nice to meet you, please won't you join me? I was actually just finishing off my book twilight." Megan said smiling embarrassed.

Rachel tightened on Finn's hand and made their way to the table to sit down.

"Well, what would you know, Rachel loves that book also." Finn said smiling trying to make conversation. Finn slightly nudged Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, i love Stephanie's work."

"Really? Me too! I love Edward i think he is such a strong character." Megan said smiling.

"Totally agree." Rachel agreed.

"So girls, are we ready to talk business?" Finn questioned.

"Sure, ask away." Megan answered.

Rachel stared deep into her blue eyes.

"So why do you want to adopt?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" Finn snapped.

Rachel turned to face Finn. "What?"

"Well, don't you think that's a bit personal." Finn asked nudging Rachel.

Megan could feel the tension and stepped in. "No it's fine." She said. "Well to be honest i have always wanted a child. I did try to get pregnant, all i wanted was to give my husband a child, but we tried and tried but nothing. Finally i learnt that i actually couldn't get pregnant." Megan added getting teary.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said reaching for her hand which Megan accepted.

"It's fine." Megan answered. "So what else would you like to know. You must have loads of questions."

"Occupation?" Finn asked.

"Well i am a teacher and well my husband is a lawyer."

"Well i can see money won't be an issue." Finn mumbled.

"No, it won't." Megan giggled.

It remained silent for the next two minutes and Megan knew something wasn't right.

"I know this must be hard and i know you are very young, but i will care and protect these children. I know you might not feel like you can trust me just yet, but hopefully we can meet up more and we will get close." Megan said smiling.

Both Finn and Rachel looked at each over then back to Megan.

"Thank you, it's really hard at the moment but that's amazing to hear." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

"So what did you think Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "I admit she might be young but i do think she's perfect."

"You think so?"

"Finn i am sure of it. She is just like a older version of me, well of course i will be a singer." Rachel laughed. "I mean she is married and has a stable relationship. Money is obviously never going to be an issue, we would be stupid not to give her them."

Finn's face slightly fell. "How can you be so sure?"

"Finn, please can't you see how perfect this is going to be?"

"Yeah, but what if your making the biggest mistake of your life?" Finn snapped.

Rachel turned on her heel and growled.

"That does not scare me." Finn said.

"Listen, i am not making a mistake! If i am then i would have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"Well so would i! They are my babies just as much as yours."

"Finn, please i really don't want to fight."

"Well, i think you are making the biggest mistake of your life, and when you realise that, i will be their to tell you "i told you so." Finn said as he got into his truck.

"Fair enough." Rachel replied.

"You know, one good this has come out of today." Finn said smirking.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well i am, gorgeous, best thing that has happened to you." He answered mimicking her voice and chucking her a piece of paper.

Rachel felt her her face go read. She looked at the paper and sighed. "Whatever Hudson just drive."

Finn chuckled and drove away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

"Hello?"

Yes?"

"Well it worked."

"Great, we have them right where we want them."


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel felt so awkward sitting in the truck, yeah Finn found the paper and at first he giggled about it but now he was having doubts. Rachel climbed out of the truck and ran into the house slamming the door.

"Knock, knock." Her father LeRoy said entering the room. He gave her an hour before he went up. He knew what his baby girl was going through and he also knew what Finn was going through.

"You didn't wait for me to say come in! You can't just walk in." She snapped.

LeRoy's face fell. "Baby girl, what is going on. I hate seeing you like this."

"Nothing." She lied. She turned to her dresser and got up off the bed. She began refolding clothes that were already neat, but she needed to keep herself busy. She knew this stress wasn't good for the twins.

"Rachel." Her father said once again.

"Will you please leave me! Nothing is wrong." She whined.

"Fine, bottle it up."

"I will." She shouted. She jumped as the door slammed. She quickly covered her mouth and began sobbing. This wasn't the life she had ever asked for. She wwas Rachel Berry. She was meant to be a star. She sat on her bed and the conversation between her and Finn came up.

_Flashback_

_"Finn just listen-"_

_"So, do you want to explain this to me?" Finn asked as he pulled up off the road onto some grass._

_"Well i would but all you keep doing is interrupting me!" She snapped. She cleared her throat. "I made a list to help me think of what i wanted to do."_

_"Do you love me?" He asked._

_"What?" She said laughing. "Of course i do! I love you so much."_

_"Then why didn't you put that under the pros? You only that i love you."_

_Rachel laughed. "Is this what the problem is?"_

_Finn turned. "Kind of."_

_"Well what else?" She asked._

_Finn sighed. "I cant do this Rach."_

_"Do what?" She asked slowly. _

_Finn started to ball his fists and it seemed as though he was going to cry._

_"I am trying to be supportive." Finn whined._

_"Finn, your starting to scare me. What are you talking about?" She asked._

_"You can't give them up." Finn pleaded._

_"Can you not just leave it alone." Rachel yelled._

_"No i can't! We can't give them to someone who we don't know." Finn stated._

_"We are giving them up. Its for their own good and you know that deep inside."_

_"Listen, i am going to get a job and then when we are busy we can get a nanny. Nothing will ever be an issue. We are going to be able to watch our children grow up into little me and you's. Rachel you need to do the right thing."_

_"Yeah? Well the right thing is getting the hell out of this truck."_

_Finn quickly locked the doors and she felt her blood boil._

_"Finn. Let me out of this fucking car!" She screamed._

_"Why? So you can go give our children to someone else?" Finn asked._

_"I already signed the papers Finn." She said softly._

_"You what?" Finn yelled._

_"You heard me!" She yelled. She turned her body away from him and started sobbing. Finn floored it. We were speeding. "Finn, please slow down." She looked at him and her heart started to break seeing him crying. "Finn, please."_

_It was like she blinked and she was back home._

_"Finn." She said slowly._

_"Go." He said firmly. _

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had never once told her to go. "Fin-"_

_"Go!" He screamed. I jumped out of the car running into the house._

_End of flashback._

"Rachel?" A voice said through the door.

"Go away." She shouted. She heard the door open more. "I said-" She turned around. "Kurt?"

"Hi." He said looking at me funny.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He said squeezing her.

"So how have you been? How was your trip away?" She asked.

"It was amazing! I wish you could of came."

Rachel smiled. "Well come on, details."

"Well it was the best thing ever and i also have a um boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." Rachel shrieked with excitement.

"Yes, his name is Blaine."

" I am so happy for you Kurt!." She said smiling then putting her head down.

"So how have you been Rach." Kurt said. He knew her and he knew something was wrong.

"Terrible." She admitted.

"Yeah, Finn kinda told me." He revealed.

"What?" She snapped. Last time she checked they hated each over.

"Finn and i worked things out. We just figured we are both going to be in your life so we might as well be friends, and now were like brothers."

"You are brothers." She teased.

"You know what i meant, smart ass."

"Its so good to have my partner in crime back." She cheered.

"It's good to be back." He said. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Ask it." She finally said.

His body stiffed. "Ask what?"

"Just ask me the question. You know you want to ask." She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Why would you give them away." He asked quickly.

I sighed. "Honestly Kurt, i just want to make sure that they have a loving family and they will be cared for. It's the best for them and for me and Finn and he knows that deep inside."

"Ok." Kurt smiled. "That'd good enough for me."

"I knew you would understand." She said smiling. The doorbell rang. "I will be right back."

She walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Finn?" She asked shocked.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Finn." She said sighing. "I don't want to fight."

"Just listen ok?" He said calmly. Rachel nodded.

"I have been thinking so much just about me so because of that i couldn't see how all of this would affect you. I was just angry knowing you were going to give them away and you wouldn't even think about it. The it dawned of me today, i knew gave much thought of how you would be feeling through all of this. But i know you want your dreams and i want mine too. You want nothing to stand in your way of them and i respect that Rach. I know you love the twins but i know you don't want to keep them. You want to give them to someone who will give them everything. Now all my anger is gone and i know i'm a jackass. I am so sorry for fighting with you ! I love you adn whatever you want i will stand by you." Finn stood looking at Rachel.

Rachel smiled and jumped up hugging him. It was like watching the notebook or p.s i love you.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

Meanwhile.

"So, you know what to do?"

"Where's my money?"

"You will get it."

"I better or the deal is off."


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for the long wait! Hope i still have all of my followers! I promise i am back now and their will be more, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Finn, will you please just tell me where you are taking me?" Rachel yelled. She didn't like the idea that she had a blindfold over her eyes. Especially when she was pregnant.<p>

Finn laughed. "Be patient, you will see soon."

Finn!" Rachel snapped. "I am not a fan of surprises, and walking up stairs? Really, the only thing i wanted as a surprise was to see my- i mean Megan's twins."

"Babe just trust me will you." Finn said softly.

"Urghh." Rachel groaned. She may of been acting like a little child but secretly she loved how Finn came and got her up so early this morning, she really wanted to see what the surprise was. Things were going good for them lately and she would do anything to keep it that way! Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a door open.

"Okay, you ready? Take off the blindfold." Finn said with excitement.

Slowly, Rachel took off her blindfold. She looked around and gasped, they were standing in an empty apartment room, she looked around. It was decent size maybe it could of been a little bit bigger. But she still didn't understand.

"Ummm? Explain please." She said turning around to face Finn.

"This is our home." He grinned. He watched Rachel's face form into a wide grin.

"Oh my god! Shut up." She yelled getting excited.

"Did you just tell me to shut up? I buy you this and you say shut up?" He said joking.

"I love it! And i love you." She said kissing him.

"Okay i believe you." He smiled. "Wanna see the bedroom?"

"Finn, really?" Rachel asked.

"What do you want to see it or not? I don't want what you think, you pervert." He said smirking.

"Fine." Rachel laughed.

The bedroom was fairly big. Her boy did her proud. But it wasn't the bed room that caught her attention.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" He asked wrapping his arms around her bump.

"Whats that?" She asked pointing to a room.

"I figured since we had a extra room, you could use it as a music room, i know you like to sing." Finn said sweetly.

Rachel held back the tears looking at the piano sat in the middle of the room. Everything was so perfect.

"Really?" Rachel asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah." Finn said grinning.

"Okay, i don't want to ruin the moment, but how did you get the money?"

"Believe it or not Burt." Finn answered.

Rachel's face fell. "What?"

"Yeah i know right? He said it would be best for us to have our own place so we could act like a family."

"Yeah." Rachel said confused. "But this is Burt, were talking about, What did you mom say?"

"She wasn't happy, but she knows that it would be for the best." Finn explained.

"Are you sure about this Finn? It's just Burt has never liked me and now this?"

"Rachel! Yes, just accept it, he is changing."

Rachel could tell he was getting frustrated so changed the subject. "So when do we go furniture shopping?"

"Now?" Finn suggested.

"Okay, but we have to agree on everything! Or i pick it all." She said.

Finn chuckled. "You wanna call Kurt see if he wants to help?"

"Of course." Rachel said dialing his number.

_"Hello?"_

"Kurt guess what!" Rachel shrieked.

"_Oh my god! Carole get the car started. Rachel is having her twins. Rach are-_

"Kurt-"

"_Come on hurry." Kurt ordered._

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed. Finn raised an eyebrow.

_"Yes." He said quietly._

"I am not having my twins."

_"False alarm." He sighed. "Okay what?"_

"Finn bought me an apartment!" She shrieked.

_"Oh i'm sorry Rach."_

"What? Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"_Well it must be horrible, are you calling me to come save you?"_ Rachel laughed. "_Nothing is funny about infections."_

"Don't be stupid, it's actually really nice."

_"Way to go Finn." Kurt cheered._

"Do you want to come shopping with us?"

_"I'm out at the minute how about dinner?"_

"Sounds good, when and where?" Rachel asked grabbing paper and pen.

"_Outback and around 6ish."_

"Sounds great." Rachel said smiling.

"Ok bye."

"Bye.

"So?" Finn asked.

"We are going to dinner with Kurt and Blaine." She informed him slipping her hand through his.

"Cool."

"Hey." Rachel said tapping his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" He asked as he stopped to look at her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her forehead.

"I can not believe we are shopping for furniture."

"Neither can i." Finn said looking around the shop.

"What about this couch?" Rachel said pointing to a white leather one.

"White?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "White gets dirty to easily."

"Ok, how about brown?"

"No." He said shooting her down.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just don't like that colour."

Rachel sighed. "Hmm, this one?" She said sitting down on a black leather one.

"Yeah, i like this." He said smiling down to her.

"Five minutes and we have already picked out a couch! We are on a roll." She cheered.

"I can't wait to look for a bed." Finn said with a wink.

Rachel felt herself turning red. "Hey you!" She said shoving him.

"Hey, you're the one who blushed."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Later on.<p>

"Finn, i'm so nervous." She said as Finn pulled up outside of outback. He walked around and helped her out.

"Why?" He asked holding my hand.

"Well, it's Blaine Anderson, i have heard some things about him, he is meant to be a badass."

"Well hey your a badass, you got knocked up." Finn teased.

"I am glad me being knocked up amuses you."

"Listen to me, i love you okay, but Blaine's actually nice. So be nice okay."

"Fine." Rachel said.

They walked in and looked around for Kurt and Blaine. Once the spotted them Rachel was sure Blaine gave her a dirty look.

"That's it were going." Rachel said tugging on Finn.

"Rachel stop." Finn said dragging her to the table.

"Hi." Rachel said as she sat down.

"Blaine, this is my best friend Rachel." Kurt introduced.

Blaine stretched out his hand. "Hi Rachel."

"Hi." She said getting comfortable.

"Do you want us to get another table?" Blaine asked.

Was she implying something?

"No i can fit, i am not totally huge." Rachel snapped.

Blaine's smile faded.

"Barbra." Kurt mumbled. Barbra was code for "Calm down.

"Barbra?" Finn asked.

"Sorry Blaine, I have had a rough day, i didn't mean to snap." She apologized.

"Its, okay." He smiled. "So you went furniture shopping? How was it?"

"Oh you know, hours of walking around looking at the same things." Finn complained. "Advice? Live at home it's cheaper and less hassle." Everyone laughed.

"Do you need help moving in?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, we are all settled. " Rachel smiled.

"How far along are you?" Blaine asked taking a drink.

"Almost 7 and a half months." She answered proudly.

"You are going to be a great mam, Kurt speaks so highly of you. I bet you can't wait to be a real family." Rachel's smile faded.

"Em. Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Did i say something wrong?" Blaine asked seeing Rachel turn to Finn.

"We decided to give them up for adoption." Finn answered.

"Oh i am so sorry."

"Don't be, we are happy to be able to give someone else them who aren't blessed." Finn said with a smile.

"So Blaine, how have you been?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"I am great, my music is fine but i am terrible at math. I swear my teacher is out to get me." Blaine said. Everyone laughed. "I'm being serious." He added.

"I did say you might of helped her." Kurt said looking at Rachel.

"I don't want to intrude its fine." Blaine said.

"No, i can help you with whatever you want." Rachel said smiling.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, Finn could come and get you and drop you off at mine if you want? I mean if you don't have other plans."

"That sound great."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! Its amazing to know that i still have followers for my stories :) My next update will be either Sunday or Monday but it wont be any later that that.**

Rachel stared at the clock and groaned.

"I've got it this time! Ten." Blaine said with a grin.

Rachel frowned at him. Could someone really be this stupid or was he just putting it on? "No, actually the answer is five."

"Oh." Was all Blaine could manage to get out.

Rachel did feel bad for him but everything was just so simple or atleast to her it was. She looked up to Blaine who looked so upset. "We have been at this for a while now, how about we take a break?" She suggested.

"So..." Blaine trailed off, looking at Rachel up and down.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know, how is it?"

"How's what?" Rachel asked.

Blaine laughed. "You know life with Finn."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Rachel asked. She didn't really want to talk about Finn especially knowing Blaine might of had some feelings towards Finn when he knew exactly he was all hers.

"Well you know, Finn is so cocky, full of himself and he thinks he's all that-"

"Oh." Rachel said as he mouth fell open. "To be actually honest with you Blaine, Finn has changed. I think ever since i found out i was pregnant he has really stepped up and he's now a changed man." Rachel said with pride in her voice.

Blaine smiled. "You can tell he really loves you."

"I love him too."

"So how about we have a girly night?" Blaine asked.

Rachel flung her head up and looked confused. "Girly night?"

"Well yeah i know i'm a boy but come on i'm gay i love what you all do." Blaine said laughing.

Rachel laughed. "I hate to burst your bubble but i can't drink, you know i am pregnant."

Blaine laughed. "No, i meant like shopping, eating, watching twilight, all the good stuff?"

Rachel couldn't help but think that sounded perfect and she did want to get to know Blaine more. "You know what, that sounds perfect and exactly what i need!"

"Great! When?" Blaine questioned.

"How about 7?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know, Finn and Kurt have a game tonight, i was going to go and show some support. Wanna come?"

"I would it's just i haven't shown myself around school in a long time, and i don't want people to think things and i don't want people to start on Finn or work him especially when he has a game."

Blaine stood up. "Rachel, no one will give a damn! and if they do then so what? You are a hot little momma and don't let anyone tell you different. And if someone started just go hormonal on them."

Rachel laughed. "Maybe."

They were soon interrupted.

"Blaine? Rach?" Kurt called.

"In here." Rachel shouted.

"Hey." Kurt said going to kiss Blaine. "How's the work going?" He asked.

"Blaine has been amazing!" Rachel said looking at Blaine who smiled at her.

"Great! Well i hate to come then go but we have a game tonight so Blaine we gotta go." Kurt said.

"Where's Finn?" Rachel said standing up.

"In the car waiting for us." Kurt answered.

Rachel smiled. "So are we ready?"

Kurt grinned. "Your coming?"

"Yeah." Rachel said grabbing her stuff and following them to the car.

"Yey." Kurt cheered.

"What a dork." Blaine said teasing him.

"I may be a dork, but i'm you dork."

Rachel giggled. "He's right."

"Whatever." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his.

* * *

><p>Later. After the game.<p>

"Well boys it's been fun watching you guys lose, but Rachel and i have to go." Blaine said.

"Hmm." Finn said. His grip tightened of Rachel's hand.

"Oww." She muttered.

Finn ignored her. "Where are you going?"

Blaine sighed. "For a night in, to get to know each over."

"What with Rachel?" Finn asked shocked.

"Yeah, so?" Blaine said crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, nothing it's just odd." Finn mumbled.

Kurt nodded. "I agree."

"Come on Rachel." Blaine said as he pulled her away.

"What about me?" Kurt shouted.

"Not you!" Blaine shouted back.

"When they got into the car Rachel spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said starting the engine.

Rachel wasn't convinced. "Blaine? Are you sure?"

He looked at Rachel and covered his eyes. "No, i'm not okay." He said beginning to sob.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. She really didn't know what to do.

"I hate boys."

"Blaine, what happened?"

He looked up to her. "It's Kurt."

"What did he do?" For some reason Rachel felt like this was going to be very bad. She rubbed her hand over he stomach.

"I think he is hooking up with someone else behind my back."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Lately he has been seeing and talking to someone. Then one day i went over to his house and he wasn't their but Carole said he would be back anytime soon. Anyway i went onto his laptop to pass some time. And do you want to know what i saw? My boyfriend playing tonsils with someone else." Blaine shrieked.

Rachel was shocked. "Wait are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Blaine whispered. He was so broken.

Rachel leaned over and gave him a hug. "I am so sorry." She whispered. "How about we go to my place and watch a movie with some ice cream?"

"No Finn and Kurt will be their." He reminded her.

"Well, i will call Finn and tell them to leave." She assured him.

"Thanks, i never thought i would of opened up to you, it's funny." He said smiling.

"I'm glad were friends. It's nice having someone to talk to." Rachel added.

Blaine drove off. "Yeah tell me about it! Can i ask you a question?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"What would you do?"

"I cant answer that Blaine."

"Please." He begged.

Rachel sighed. "Listen to your heart."

Blaine pulled into her driveway. "But what if it means losing everything?"

"You still have me if you want me?" Rachel offered. She knew she didn't know him well but she felt for him.

"Promise?" He said with a giggle?

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

Blaine smiled. "Lets go get some ice cream."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah come one."

**Coming up- Blaine and Kurt break up or not? Kurt and Rachel moments and of course Finchel!**


End file.
